1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roof covering panel made of an elastomeric membrane adhesively mounted on a fiberboard base. The covering panels are adjacently mounted and joined together by an overlapping strip of elastomer which can be heated with a blowtorch for binding the panels together.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,787 to Chamberlain discloses a combination of flet, plywood and a foam core. In this combination, the plywood makes the panel heavy, the felt is a flammable material not completely impervious to water and the foam core is a flammable material which is not indicated for the use of blowtorch contemplated by the applicant. The foam core is flexible and needs to be rigidify by the plywood.
Canadian Patent No. 815,221 discloses a roof covering element consisting of a bitumenous coating on a felt base provided with grooves for the passage of gases to prevent blisters.
In the panel disclosed by C. Skene in Canadian Patent No. 875,810 the base panel is made of a weak, flexible, insulating material of the expanded or foamed type covered with a bituminous material. Skene is particularly interested in a thermal insulation panel breathing through interconnecting grooves.
Edwin Mc Sween discloses, in Canadian Patent No. 914,873, a roof panel made of a closed cell water impermeable thermal insulation material sandwiched between a pair of felt layers. The felt layers overhangs two sidewalls. The panels are joined together by mopping an adhesive such as hot asphalt on the edges of each panels.